


Book Club

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncisdrabble100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 20:05:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8814445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: Torres had a late night.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt #516 "thrill"

“Morning,” said Bishop, as Nick passed her desk. “You look… rough. Late night?”

“Is it that bad?” he asked.

“A little. What was her name?”

“Funny,” said Nick. “No, there was… I’m not normally a big reader, but I just couldn’t put this book down.”

Bishop smiled. “Really?”

“I know. And I usually hate political thrillers, but this one was just… so real, you know?”

“Yeah?” said McGee, dropping his bag beside his desk. “Which one.”

“ _Deep Six_ ,” said Nick. “Have you read it?”

When they’d finally stopped laughing, five minutes later, he found out why that was so funny.

THE END


End file.
